


Wine, Rings, and Blanket Forts

by lostinsnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Pet Names, for once in my fics lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinsnow/pseuds/lostinsnow
Summary: Junmyeon has had the worst day of his life. Will his boyfriend be able to change that?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prominensa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prominensa/gifts).



> This was a request by Prominensa for helping me reach 100 Kudos on another one of my fics! They requested: i'd like you to write domestic au krisho, just them being boyfriends/husbands, cuddle under the blanket, matching socks, yifan calling junmyeon with a cute nickname and junmyeon hates it but he secretly loves it, lmao something like that. i'm sorry if it's too vague, i just want to see them showering each other with affections and just being generally gross and cute with each other XD
> 
> I hope you and everyone else love this fic! It almost made me vomit with how fluffy it is hahaha. In the beginning there is a slight bit of angst, but it's very minor and ends very quickly. 
> 
> Enjoy and tell me if there are any errors!

Junmyeon’s eyes drooped tiredly as he dragged his feet across wet pavement with great difficulty. If he wasn’t so determined to get home he would give up and collapse straight to the sidewalk, letting the rain fall on his exhausted form. Unfortunately, he was in dire need of his bed, and he’d probably get the cops called on him if he slept on the street.

For the last ten years of his life, Junmyeon had been convinced that being a lawyer was the right thing for him. He’d gone through law school with determination and enthusiasm, eager to work in the field. And for the first few years, it really did work out well. He’d been successful, winning nearly every court case and becoming well known throughout the country.

But in recent years, things took a turn for the worse. He began to fall into a slump, discouraged by the pessimism and lack of enthusiasm that littered his workplace. Slowly he began to lose cases more often than not, as well as losing all of the respect he earned.

Today had been the last straw. 

Junmyeon had recently gotten the biggest case of his life, and he’d spent months looking into every single way he could win this case and get back the respect he’d lost. He’d written the best argument in his career, and was determined to win the case. 

Needless to say, he lost. The other lawyer spent the entire time looking down on him for his lack of experience as a young lawyer, even making fun of him once or twice because of past cases. And the judge, an older man as well and a friend of the lawyer, had fallen right into the trap. 

On the train back home after the hearing Junmyeon had mulled upon his past failures in his career. Luckily, he managed to only cry a little bit. Fortunately, the other subway occupants didn’t pay him any mind. If he was in any better mood, he would psychoanalyze that reaction.

 

The millionth sigh of the day fell from his lips as he walked up to the door of his apartment, pulling his keys out and beginning to unlock the door. Of course, on the worst day of his life, it had to be an incredibly difficult task to even unlock the door. It took him three tries to get the key into the tiny lock, a second away from crying out of frustration when he finally got the door unlocked. 

He walked inside, closing the door behind him with a tired exhale, dropping his bag on to the floor. He would burn it now if he could, he never wanted to see his reports again. 

Junmyeon uncaringly threw his tie and suit jacket on to the floor, the clothing dropping to the ground with a wet sloshing noise. He had an umbrella in his bag, he was just too busy drowning in his own self-pity to use it. 

“Junmyeon?” 

Looking up, Junmyeon was met with the sight of Yifan walking into the foyer. They’d lived together for over seven years now, dating for eight, and every other day he was thrilled to see his boyfriend after work. Today, not even he could cheer him up. 

Strangely enough, Yifan was actually dressed nice for once. He dressed immaculately when he went out, but around the house he usually looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. Yifan was a big-shot director, known all around the world for his films, but right now he was planning for his next project and spent most of his time at home on his laptop. That meant that more often than not, Junmyeon saw Yifan in his pajamas. 

Apparently, Yifan saw his exhaustion in his expression from across the room. “Angel? What’s wrong?” He asked, walking across the room worriedly. 

Junmyeon decided to ignore the pet name. “We lost.” He mumbled, his shoulders falling in defeat. 

Yifan frowned deeply, nodding solemnly. “I know, I saw it on the news…” He informed him quietly, rubbing his arms in a sign of support. “It’ll be okay, there will always be a new case.”

Junmyeon shook his head, looking down at his feet. “I don’t know.” He sniffed, his eyebrows furrowing. He wasn’t shy about crying in front of Yifan, not after being together so long. “I don’t think I can do it anymore.” 

Yifan pulled him into a warm hug, uncaring of the fact that Junmyeon was covered in rain and it was seeping into his expensive sweater. “What do you mean, angel?” 

Junmyeon leaned his head on Yifan’s shoulder, allowing the weight of his problems to be shared between them. They’d long passed the idea that they needed to keep their problems to themselves. “I don’t think I can be a lawyer anymore.” He admitted. “I’ve tried so hard to get past all of the ridicule, and the disrespect, and the losses, but I just can’t do it anymore.” He sobbed.

Yifan’s hands rubbed his back soothingly, “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” He whispered reassuringly. “You are one of the most determined, resilient people I have ever met. You’re a hard worker, and I love that about you, but everyone has their limits. If this isn’t going right for you, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Junmyeon sniffled, nodding slightly. “I know… But how am I supposed to just do it all over again? I can’t do anything else, if I drop out now the best thing I can do is work at a fast food restaurant.” 

“You can always go back to college, we have the money.” Yifan offered. “Or you could just not go back to work for awhile, we can afford that too.”

Junmyeon shook his head, “I can’t do that to you. I can’t just throw all the responsibilities on you because I don’t feel like doing anything. Plus, you know I couldn’t go a day without doing something.”

Yifan laughed deeply, pulling away slightly to look down at him. “I know, I can’t have my angel going insane, now can I?” He teased, leaning down to peck his lips lightly. “Now come on, you’re going to get sick. Let’s dry you off and get into some different clothes, then we’ll talk more about this.”

They walked upstairs together, going into their shared bedroom to get changed. Junmyeon toweled his hair off and changed into his pajamas, wanting nothing more than to just be comfortable. Yifan changed as well, his nice clothes tarnished by rainwater. 

Seconds before Junmyeon got into bed, he was stopped by Yifan’s hand circled lightly around his wrist. “What? I thought you said we would lie down.” Junmyeon said questioningly. 

“We will, but not here.” Yifan smiled widely, beginning to lead him out of their bedroom. Junmyeon was surprised when Yifan led him into their living room, the large space in an elaborate set up.

The furniture had all been moved around, the couch cushions pulled off of the frame and put on the floor. There were blankets draped high into the air, creating a small alcove just big enough o fit two people. The couch cushions had been covered in more blankets, as well as several pillows. There were cheesy candles and even flowers surrounding the blanket fortress, as well as wine and food. 

Junmyeon immediately realized that Yifan must have spent all day doing this, and he had ruined it. “Babe, did you do all of this?” He asked, turning back to the other man. He received a nod and a warm smile. “Is that why you were dressed so nicely?” Another nod. Junmyeon frowned deeply. “I… I’m sorry that I ruined it. You looked so handsome.” He murmured, patting his chest lightly. 

Yifan shook his head, “It’s not ruined. Now we’ll just be even more comfy.” He grinned, pulling him gently into the room. “Come on, let’s lay down.” He murmured, basically throwing himself into the mound of pillows and blankets. “Sorry it’s a little ramshackle, the video I watched teaching how to do it was pretty vague, I had to improvise.” 

Junmyeon grinned as he lied down in the fort gently, looking around at what Yifan had done. He grinned despite his earlier downtrodden mood, “It’s perfect.” He responded, kissing Yifan sweetly. “I think you made it a bit too small, though.” He murmured, pointing at where Yifan’s feet stuck out of the end of the set up. 

They both erupted into happy laughter, falling back against the mound of pillows. Eventually, Junmyeon sighed, leaning his head on Yifan’s chest. “What would you do? If you were in this situation?” He asked quietly. 

Yifan’s fingers traced the outline of his spine. “I don’t know…” He answered honestly. “If I were in your situation, I would have given up years ago. They’ve put you through so much, it’s been so painful seeing them rip your spirit away from you.” He whispered melancholically, pecking the top of his head. “If I was good at fighting, I’d fight everyone at that firm that has ever treated you badly.”

Junmyeon smiled fondly at Yifan’s protective words. “Baby, you’re taller than everyone I’ve ever met, you don’t need to be a fighter to intimidate people.” He chuckled. 

“Did I intimidate you when we first met?” Yifan asked with a warm smile. 

Junmyeon hummed, tapping his fingers on Yifan’s chest in contemplation. “Honestly, no. But that’s probably because when we first met you tripped over your own two feet and almost broke my nose.” 

They both laughed, “Hey that wasn’t my fault.”

“Then whose fault was it?” Junmyeon asked humorously. 

Yifan hesitated, “I don’t know… But it wasn’t my fault.” 

Junmyeon chuckled, shaking his head fondly and laying it back down to look up at the ceiling of blankets. “Do you think I should quit?” He asked genuinely.

It was comforting that Yifan didn’t automatically answer. He took his time mulling over the question, obviously wanting to provide the best possible answer. After what must have been five minutes, he came to a decision. “Yes.” He answered definitely. “You don’t enjoy that job, and without your usual enthusiasm you won’t be able to do it to the fullest. I’ll support you in everything you do, but I truly think you should find another passion.”

Junmyeon looked up at him, considering Yifan’s response and his own feelings for a moment. “Okay…” He murmured. “I’ll put in my two weeks on Monday.” He decided, taking a deep breath. He’d just made the most difficult choice of his life in the span of three seconds. 

Yifan smiled, pressing their lips together. Junmyeon absorbed the moment, appreciating that he was able to have someone so amazing to plan such a thoughtful night for him. Even if it was kind of ruined, they were still together. That was all that mattered. 

Junmyeon hummed, pulling away slightly to rest his head back on the pillows. “So how’s the movie coming?” He asked curiously. If he was able to rant about work Yifan should too.

Yifan sighed, pulling the other closer by the arm wrapped around his shoulder. “Good, I suppose. My writers aren’t cooperating with me at all, every time I suggest something they either turn it down or don’t even pay attention.”

Junmyeon frowned as his fingers absently played with a lock of hair behind Yifan’s ear. “Well, you’re the director. Aren’t you supposed to be the one in charge?”

“Well, yeah, but I want to include their input. Unfortunately, they don’t seem to share the same kindness with me.” Yifan answered. 

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon whispered, kissing the top of Yifan’s ear gently. “Do you want me to go there and beat them up?” 

Yifan chuckled, rubbing his shoulder happily. “That would make me happy, but I don’t think they could survive it. I wouldn’t want my angel to go to prison, now do I?” 

Junmyeon pouted, “I thought I told you to stop calling me that.” He whined quietly. 

“Angel?” Yifan questioned, receiving a nod. “Myeon, I’ve been calling you that for almost nine years.” He laughed deeply. 

“Yeah, but don’t you think that’s only something that new couples do?”

“Well, you still call me babe.” Yifan countered. 

“That’s different.”

Yifan burst into laughter, “How?” He asked incredulously. 

“It just is!” Junmyeon told him, pouting at the older man laughing at him. 

Once Yifan called his giggles he finally noticed Junmyeon’s pout. “Aw.” He cooed, grinning as he kissed Junmyeon’s lips affectionately. “You’ll always be my angel, no matter how old we get.” 

Junmyeon didn’t want to mention the he secretly loved the little pet name, but he knew that Yifan knew as well. 

“Come on, let’s open the wine.” Yifan told him, making them sit up. Yifan grabbed the food from where it was on the coffee table, leaving the room briefly. Junmyeon secretly hoped that Yifan had gotten food from a takeout restaurant and just made it look like he cooked it- Yifan was a terrible cook. 

While the other man was out of the room, Junmyeon grabbed the bottle of wine from the table. Junmyeon gaped as he looked down at the label. “Yifan, are you crazy?” He called out across the apartment. 

Yifan walked back in, two plates in hand. “What are you talking about?” 

Junmyeon held the bottle of red wine out to him, “This must have cost a fortune!” He exclaimed, gaping down at the label once again. The drink was older than he was, and from some country he’d never even heard of. 

“It did cost a fortune.” Yifan told him as he sat back down, wrapping an arm around his shoulders again. “But it’s worth it. You deserve nice things.” He grinned, kissing the side of his head gently. 

Junmyeon looked over at him in shock. “I don’t deserve you.” He whispered, kissing the other gently. “Are you sure we could afford this?” He asked incredulously, back to gaping at the bottle. He wasn’t sure he’d ever held anything this nice. 

Yifan pulled then bottle out of his hands gently. “Don’t worry about it, angel. Let’s open it, no sense in just appreciating the bottle.” He chuckled, opening the bottle and pouring two glasses. He was considerate enough to pour Junmyeon a bit more, knowing he needed it after the long day. 

“Oh my god, I’m going to get shitfaced.” Junmyeon laughed happily after taking one sip of the strong wine. “What’s for dinner?” He asked curiously, looking down at the plates. 

Yifan smiled, “Your favorite.” He said simply, pulling the food closer. “I… Might have bought it to go from your favorite restaurant. I thought you would like it more than if I tried to cook it.” He giggled lightly. 

Junmyeon grinned, kissing him lightly. He spoke with a smile against wine stained lips, “I’d love anything you’d cook for me. I mean, I would want to vomit the entire time, but I would still love it because it was made by my Yifan.” He snickered. 

“That’s sweet, angel.”

They began to eat together, talking quietly about the baby Junmyeon had seen in a café earlier, and the weird mole on the cheek of one of Yifan’s writers. None of the conversation had any real substance, but it didn’t need to. 

When he knew that he couldn’t eat anymore, Junmyeon set his fork down and took another sip of wine. “So what’s this all about?” Junmyeon asked quietly, his tone neutral. 

“What are you talking about?” Yifan asked, his eyes slightly alarmed. 

Junmyeon shrugged, “I mean all the sweet things. You made this for us,” He gestured to the fort sitting in the middle of their living room. “You bought expensive wine, my favorite food, you were dressed so handsome… Not like your star wars pajamas aren’t sexy.” He laughed, poking at his pajama pants lightly. 

“You bought these for me!” Yifan retorted in amusement. 

“I know! I love them, I hope you never stop wearing them.” He chuckled. “But really, what’s this all about? If you just wanted to make love you wouldn’t have gone to all this trouble… Are you dying?” He asked lightheartedly. 

“No, angel, I’m not dying. And who says I wouldn’t go to all this trouble to make love?”

“We’ve been together for almost a decade, you wouldn’t do all this unless you wanted to try out some really weird shit in bed.” He grinned. “Do you?”

“No. Well, at least not tonight.” Junmyeon raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t question him. “There…. Might be a reason why I did all this.” He told him hesitantly. 

“Why, baby?” Junmyeon asked, rubbing the other’s thigh lightly. 

Yifan took a shaky breath, “Okay...” He mumbled quietly, sitting up slightly. “Um.. I’m going to say some things, and I’ll probably be an absolute mess, but please just wait until I’m done. Okay?” 

Junmyeon set down his glass, his eyebrows pulled together in absolute confusion, but he still nodded slowly. “Okay… Is everything okay, Yifan?” He asked in concern. 

Yifan looked down at him in awe. “Everything is perfect, angel.” He grinned shakily, leaning down to kiss him gently before pulling away. “Okay…” He took another deep breath, propping himself up on his knees. 

“Yifan?” Junmyeon asked uncertainly. 

Yifan seemed to take another moment to calm himself down, before beginning to speak. “Angel… We’ve been together a long time…. And I know that I haven’t been the best boyfriend all these years, in the beginning I was the very opposite. I was an asshole, I hid you from my parents because I was somehow ashamed, I was so incredibly selfish, but… I’m trying to make up for that now.” He chuckled shakily. “I know expensive things can’t make up for it, but they can help, right?” He asked with a laugh. 

Junmyeon smiled fondly as he looked up at him, even though he still had no idea what the hell this was about. He held Yifan’s hand supportively, helping him get through whatever this speech was about. 

Yifan smiled lightly, looking down at their joined hands. “On the other hand, you’ve been… Amazing.” He murmured, looking down at him in awe. “You are one of the strongest, kindest people I’ve ever met. You’ve gone through so much, and yet you’ve managed to never lose that spark in your eye.” He grinned, his thumb running across Junmyeon’s eyebrow. “I’ve never been more proud of you.”

A watery grin spread across Junmyeon’s face, smiling up at him happily. “Thank you, baby.” He murmured quietly. He knew he was breaking the no talking rule, but Yifan didn’t seem to mind. 

Yifan grinned, taking another deep breath. “Every day I look at you and wonder how I was ever afraid to be with you, how I could ever conceive that I wasn’t the luckiest man in the world to be able to snag you. You say that you don’t deserve me, but it’s the exact opposite. I don’t deserve you, at all, and doing things like this is just an effort to maybe someday deserve it, because we are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He admitted in a rush of a breath, trying to breathe evenly as his eyes started to tear up. 

“Yifan?” Junmyeon asked shakily, starting to understand what was happening, unable to believe it. 

He continued with his speech, unable to stop. He looked as if he stopped speaking he wouldn’t be able to start again. “And…” Yifan took a deep breath. “And I know that I’ll never be enough, that I can never give you what you truly deserve. But I hope that I’ve been able to trick you into thinking I deserve you.” He laughed wetly, his breath catching slightly. “And I hope that you love me enough to accept what I’m about to ask.” 

Junmyeon started to cry now as well, hot tears running down his face quickly. “I do.” He nodded quickly. “I love you so much.” He reminded him, tears falling freely. 

Yifan laughed, nodding as tears fell down his face. “That’s good, because if you didn’t this would be pretty awkward.” They both laughed wetly. Yifan took another shaky breath, “I’m gonna die.” He admitted with a warm laugh. 

Junmyeon laughed at his dramatics, shaking his head as he looked up at his boyfriend. “I think I’ve already died and went to heaven.” He murmured fondly. 

Yifan smiled, leaning down to kiss him before he reached under the blankets. “I was really hoping you didn’t sit on this, it would have really ruined my plan.” He chuckled, taking a few deep breaths as he looked down at the small box in his hands. “Junmyeon… My angel.” He chuckled slightly, looking up at him happily. “Will you marry me?” 

A hand covered Junmyeon’s mouth, tears falling down his face quickly as he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.” He gasped. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” He sobbed, moving forward to kiss him passionately. The kiss was honestly disgusting, tasting of microwaved food and tears, but he couldn’t care less. “I love you so much.” He whispered emotionally, leaning their foreheads together. 

Yifan nodded quickly, “I love you too.” He murmured, pulling away after a moment. “I haven’t even given you the ring yet.” Junmyeon laughed, pulling away to look down at the small black box. The second Yifan opened the box his jaw dropped. 

The ring cost a fortune, that he could tell immediately. There were several small diamonds set into a platinum band, the stones shining up at him marvelously. That wasn’t all, though. Atop the ring there were two bigger diamonds, framing another third large stone that took his breath away just looking at. Even in the low candle light of their living room, the ring shined magnificently. It was so extravagant, he almost couldn’t believe it was real. 

Junmyeon took a shaky breath, still staring in awe at the ring. “Baby… I can’t take this.” He gasped, looking up at him. “This is too much, how much did you spend on this?” He asked incredulously. He’d be fine with some plastic ring from a convenience store, this ring was meant for royalty. 

Yifan shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, it was worth every penny. You deserve better.” He told him, grinning widely as he held the ring out. 

The younger man immediately shook his head, looking down at the ring happily. “Don’t say that, this is…. Amazing is an understatement.” He smiled, slowly raising his hand so Yifan could slide the ring on to his finger. Even when Yifan slid the ring on, he could tell how expensive it was by how heavy it felt on his hand. “You don’t have to spend outrageous amounts of money on me to tell me you love me. This night alone must have cost our entire life’s savings.” 

Yifan smiled happily down at the sight of the ring on Junmyeon’s finger. “Just because I don’t have to doesn’t mean I don’t want to. And it’s fine, I used the rest of the money I made from my last movie.” 

“I thought you spent all of that on our trip to Italy?” 

“I told you I did, I was saving the rest of it for tonight.” 

Junmyeon grinned, “How long have you been planning tonight?” He asked curiously, still staring at the rocks on his finger in admiration. 

“A long time.” Yifan informed him. “I’ve wanted to do it for the longest, but I never knew when the right time was, or how I was going to do it. I think this suits us.” 

Junmyeon chuckled, nodding as he lied back in the pile of blankets. “I think I’m officially the happiest person on the planet.” He gushed, looking over at Yifan lovingly as he lied down next to him. 

“Second happiest, I’m the first.” 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, but a perpetual grin was still stuck to his face. “Whatever.” He murmured, pulling the blankets up around them and cuddling up to Yifan. “I have the best fiancé ever.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

Yifan grinned, pulling him close. “I don’t think so. I think I do.” 

Junmyeon laughed, “You’re so competitive.” He murmured, kissing his adam’s apple gently. “I can’t believe I’m going to marry you.” He grinned happily, his joy tangible in his expression. “I’m never going to stop saying that. I can’t wait to tell everyone, Baekhyun is going to be so mad.”

“Why?” Yifan asked in amusement. 

“Because he always said that if I get married before him he’d cry. I’m going to bring popcorn when I tell him, he’s going to cry as much as I did when he sees the ring.” He informed him with a snicker. 

Yifan shook his head fondly, “Can you torture our friends tomorrow? I’m tired.”

Junmyeon nodded, “Yes, I’m exhausted. But we’re calling everyone the second we wake up.” 

“I promise.” 

They kissed once again, gentle and loving, before they finally settled back to go to sleep in their blanket fort. Junmyeon couldn’t believe he’d been proposed to in a blanket fort. 

“I love you.” He murmured tiredly. 

“I love you too, angel.” 

And there they fell asleep, two full grown adults dressed in their pajamas in the middle of a blanket fort. They were ridiculous, and Junmyeon knew it, but he could never ask for anything better. He was in love, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, I almost cried when I was writing the proposal lmao. The ring was based on this $10,000 engagement ring!!! http://images.shaneco.com/is/image/ShaneCo/designer-ring/570/diamond-round_286_286/channel-set-round-diamond-classic-engagement-ring-in-14k-white-gold_41069770_P.jpg
> 
> I hope you liked it, I truly appreciate feedback and I'd love to receive any comments you had about the story! I read and reply to every single one!


End file.
